The Letter
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Hubungan misterius antara Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger/Pelahap Maut, tahun ke-6/Sebuah surat yang mampu memporak-porandakan hati seorang Hermione Granger. Apa isi suratnya?/"Aku janji, Hermione. Aku janji aku akan kembali untukmu. Dan kau juga harus berjanji akan bersedia menungguku."/Semi-Canon/OS. RnR? :)


**Author's Note :**

**Hello guysss! I'm back again with another story of our sweety DraMione :)**

**Fict ini saya buat mendadak hari ini setelah UKK berakhir loh XD ... Ada kesenangan tersendiri rasanya bagi saya bisa kembali menulis di dunia fanfiction (setelah kurang lebih dua minggu ini hiatus lantaran UKK *curcol XD) Hope u like it ... Review? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Letter**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling, but all of idea in this fict belong to me, of course :) Dan sama sekali tidak ada keuntungan material yg saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan fict ini (hanya kesenangan dan kepuasan pribadi semata)**

**Pairing :**

**Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger (like usually XD)**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**.**

**.**

**One-shot**

**Warning!**

**Semi-Canon sebagian keadaan diadaptasi dari buku ke-6**

**(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)**

**typo(s) masih bertebaran maybe (saya belum sempat mengedit soalnya :v), bahasa mungkin buruk(?), jelek dan abal(?) dan lain sebagainya...**

**(intinya, saya mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan dari fict ini)**

**.**

**|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**The Letter © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

Draco berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri sisi lorong koridor yang terlampau panjang dilaluinya—setidaknya itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang. Gesekan sol sepatunya beradu dengan lantai dingin kastil menyebabkan suara yang menggema di sepanjang lorong itu.

Dia sedang mencari seseorang. Yah, lebih tepatnya seorang gadis dengan manik hazel dan surai coklat yang lebat. Tebak siapa? Tentu saja Hermione Granger. Gadis paling cemerlang dan brilian di angkatannya.

Tentu kau bertanya-tanya mengapa sang Malfoy muda itu dengan susah payah mau mencari gadis yang selama ini sangat dibencinya? Ku pastikan kalian akan terkejut jika tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

Tepat beberapa bulan yang lalu—entah bagaimana—mereka berdua tengah menjalin hubungan rahasia. Yah, benar-benar rahasia. Tak seorang pun yang tahu perihal hubungan misterius mereka. Seperti halnya sebuah anomali tentang tak seorang pun yang tahu penyebab rambut Snape selalu berminyak.

Hubungan mereka bukan sekedar hubungan yang berlandaskan kata perdamaian sebagai teman baru. Namun lebih dari itu. Pendek kata, katakanlah mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang. Sulit memang untuk mengklarifikasi hal ini, tapi tentu saja ini benar adanya. Kisah cinta klasik yang dilandaskan rasa kepercayaan satu sama lain. Yah mereka itu.

Cinta bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja, bukan? Bahkan tak mengenal siapa, usia dan status untuk sekedar merasakan manis dan tulusnya cinta. Yah, dan inilah salah satu kisah itu. Kisah cinta seorang Draco Malfoy—si darah murni angkuh dan Hermione Granger—si kelahiran Muggle yang gemilang.

-OoOoO-

"Kau lama sekali, Draco," ujar Hermione setengah sebal. Lihat! Bahkan sekarang mereka saling memanggil dengan nama depan! (tapi tentu saja itu hanya terjadi apabila mereka tengah berdua saja). Selebihnya, mereka akan kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Saling memanggil dengan nama belakang dan tentu saja disertai dengan tatapan sinis—meskipun itu hanya segelintir dari banyaknya cara yang mereka lakukan untuk merahasiakan hubungan manis mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku, _love_. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan teman-teman Slytherin-ku begitu saja tanpa alasan yang benar-benar masuk akal. Terlebih lagi Pansy yang se—"

"Pansy?" Hermione menyipitkan matanya hingga membentuk segaris lurus dibawah naungan alisnya. "Gadis Parkinson itu? Secara tidak langsung, kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja!" Dengus Hermione jengkel—atau cemburu? Entahlah. Tapi bisa kau bayangkan, menunggu hampir sejam itu rasanya memang sangat membosankan. Terlebih lagi orang yang kau tunggui saat itu adalah orang yang mampu membuatmu gelisah karena rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggumu disini hampir sejam lamanya, Malf—"

"Draco, please," ralat Draco dengan raut wajah yang terpeta memelas. Ia mengambil kedua tangan mungil Hermione lalu menciumnya sesaat. Membuat gadis singa itu cukup terkejut dan untuk sepersekian detik berikutnya merona merah. Semerah bunga geranium di pagi hari yang sejuk.

"Well, kau ku maafkan tuan muda Malfoy," ujar Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Terima kasih, love," Draco tersenyum senang di hadapannya sembri kembali menciumi tangan gadis pujaannya itu (kali ini lebih lama)—membuat Hermione tersenyum malu-malu.

"Err Draco, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hermione bertanya dengan raut bingung setelah Draco melepaskan tangannya. Draco menyeringai menanggapi.

"Sebenarnya ... Tidak ada," jawab Draco santai—yang sontak membuat Hermione mendelik ke arahnya. Dengan cepat-cepat Draco segera menambahkan—sebelum ia diterkam sang singa betina. "Oke, oke. Aku—aku hanya rindu dan ingin bertemu denganmu, Hermione," ucap Draco kikuk sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya gelisah. Entah mengapa untuk saat ini lantai pualam kastil tampak jau lebih menarik untuk dipandanginya.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan kemiringan kepala sekitar tiga puluh derajat. Memandangi Draco lekat-lekat dengan bening hazelnya. Yang justru membuat Draco semakin tampak gelisah di tempatnya. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini sebenarnya?

"Oh, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, 'Mione," keluh Draco dalam nada lambat. Bukannya berhenti, Hermione kini justru terkikik—membuat wajahnya nampak seperti sepucuk surat cinta merah jambu.

"Oh, diamlah Nona Granger!" Draco menggeram dengan volume suara rendah. Perlahan-lahan akhirnya Hermione dapat sepenuhnya berhenti dari kikikan gelinya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Hermione masih dengan tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya semakin manis saja dengan senyuman seperti itu, pikir Draco. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit ke atas—membingkai seringai tampan di wajahnya. Secepat kilat ia mengecup bibir Hermione yang bahkan membuat sang empunya nyaris tak sadar akan gerakan tiba-tiba sang Pangeran Slytherin itu. Hermione tak berkata apa-apa, ia memegangi bibirnya setelahnya tepat dimana Draco mengecupnya barusan. Seulas senyum kembali bertengger disana seiring dengan suasana hati Hermione yang mengudara di titik-titik merah jambu.

"Ke kelas sekarang?" Ajak Draco tiba-tiba yang membuat titik-titik merah jambu di hati Hermione menguap begitu saja. Ia baru saja kembali berpijak di dunia nyata setelah sebelumnya ia tengah berada di ranah fantasi seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Err—ya," balas Hermione. Dengan perlahan Draco membuka pintu lemari sapu. Menjulurkan lehernya ke luar. Melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum memberi kode kepada Hermione yang masih berdiri kaku di belakangnya.

"Aman," bisik Draco berbalik sejenak. Mereka pun segera keluar dari penyimpanan lemari sapu di ujung koridor itu dengan langkah super hati-hati—takut salah seorang penghuni Hogwarts akan melihat mereka.

"kau duluan," perintah Draco enggan—karena sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berjalan beriringan bersama Hermione menuju ke kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang berada empat lantai dibawah mereka sekarang.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa," Hermione tersenyum dengan tangan yang sedikit melambai ke udara. Draco membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai tipis dan turut melambaikan tangannya ke udara. Ia menatapi punggung Hermione yang lama-kelamaan semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Sekali lagi, ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Memastikan bahwa pertemuan mereka barusan tak dilihat oleh siapapun. Merasa aman, Draco kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana lalu kemudian mulai berjalan menuju ruang kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam Professor Snape—yang sekarang memang menjabat sebagai guru PTIH di tahun ke-enamnya.

-OoOoO-

Hermione sudah antre di depan kelas, memeluk setumpuk buku berat yang tampak membebaninya.

"Ah lama sekali dia," gerutu Ron sebal, memandangi pintu kelas yang tak kunjung terbuka. Hermione memutar bola matanya. Sementara Harry nampak setuju dengan perkataan sahabat rambut merahnya itu.

"Hey Harry! Kau ingat kejadian di ruang rekreasi tadi, eh? Sebelum kita kesini," ujar Ron Weasley bersemangat yang sepersekian detik berikutnya menyikut rusuk Harry lumayan keras—membuat manik emerald Harry melotot seketika dibalik kacamata bulat yang membingkainya. Hermione tertawa tanpa suara disebelahnya.

"Err—maaf," ucap Ron salah tingkah sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Harry memberengut di tempatnya.

"Err—aku hanya mengingat betapa lucunya ekspresi anak itu tadi. Baru ku bentak begitu saja, takutnya sudah setengah mati seperti itu. Padahal kan aku hanya bilang 'tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk' ketika kulihat ia ketahuan menunjukmu, Harry!" Ron terkikik, kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sebelum mereka berdiri disini.

Yah, tadinya Ron memang sempat membentak salah seorang anak kelas satu yang kecil mungil ketika mereka bergabung dengan antrean yang akan memanjat keluar dari lubang lukisan asrama Gryffindor. Anak laki-laki itu, yang tadi sedang menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Harry di balik tangannya kepada temannya, langsung merah padam dan terguling keluar dari lubang lukisan dengan ketakutan. Ron kembali terkikik di tempatnya mengingat kejadian itu. Mau tak mau, Harry juga ikut nyengir di sebelah pemuda berambut merah itu—yang langsung berhenti seketika setelah Hermione mendelik tidak senang ke arahnya.

"Aku sengang jadi anak kelas enam. Dan kita akan punya waktu bebas tahun ini. Jam-jam pelajaran kosong untuk duduk-duduk santai disini," ucap Ron beseri-seri.

"Waktu itu akan kita perlukan untuk belajar, Ron!" Kata Hermione yang sedari tadi hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Yeah tapi tidak hari ini, 'Mione," balas Ron lagi. "Hari ini sih jelas adalah hari tidur, menurutku," sambungnya. Hermione kembali memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan sang Ronald Billius Weasley yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan prinsipnya.

"Minggir ... Minggir!" Sebuah suara angkuh tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang, disusul dengan kemunculan pemuda pucat berambut pirang—Draco Malfoy. Hermione menatapnya datar—yang dibalas sang Malfoy muda itu dengan seringaian menyebalkan, setidaknya itu yang muncul di benak Harry dan Ron ketika itu.

"Dasar musang menyebalkan!" Gerutu Ron kesal. "Jelas kalau dia hanya mau sok pamer di depan Parkinson, kan?" Sela Ron buru-buru, sebelum Hermione bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Yah," kata Hermione sangsi. "Entahlah ... Memang sudah bawaan Dra— tidak, tidak. Maksudku memang sudah bawaan Malfoy yang membuat dirinya tampak lebih penting dari sebenarnya ... Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya kebohongan besar."

'Dia memang penting untukmu, Hermione. Dan itu sama sekali bukanlah suatu kebohongan,' batin Hermione.

"Justru itu. Well—bagaimanapun, aku tetap menaruh curiga terhadapnya. Aku rasa—" kata Harry setengah berbisik, namun ia tak sempat menjabarkan pendapatnya—mengenai apa yang ia dengarkan dari Draco Malfoy di Hogwarts Express beberapa waktu lalu—lantaran begitu banyaknya orang yang berusaha mendengarkan percakapannya.

Hermione hanya diam mematung di tempatnya, memandangi sang kekasih hati—yang tak ubahnya seorang musuh sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Memang begitu kan seharusnya?

'Jika melihanya sekarang yang seperti itu, rasanya aku seperti bermimpi saja bahwa barusan aku telah bertemu dengannya. Dan hey! Bahkan aku ragu bahwa bibir yang tengah mencuatkan seringai itu adalah bibir yang sama dengan yang menciumku tadi,' inner Hermione menjerit merana.

Draco terlihat seperti biasa, dikawal oleh dua orang temannya yang bertubuh besar. Crabbe dan Goyle. Sementara Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott mengkorinya di belakang. Hah! Tak lupa pula si kelelawar tua—Pansy Parkinson yang tak henti-hentinya bergelayut manja di lengan Draco. Membuat Hermione jijik melihatnya, ia membuang muka ke arah lain. Draco memandang tak enak ke arah gadis bersurai coklat itu. Memandang dengan mata sayu—berharap Hermione bisa mengerti dengan posisinya. Tapi yah—tak dipungkiri bahwa pastilah Hermione cemburu karenanya, Draco membatin.

"Untuk apa sih, si _ferret_ albino itu terus-terusan memandangimu, 'Mione!" Sungut Ron merasa tak suka dengan pandangan Draco terhadap Hermione. Namun Hermione tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Sama seperti tadi, ia masih memalingkan wajahnya. Tak sanggup melihat sang kekasih yang sama sekali tak bisa ia raih dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jujur, ingin rasanya Hermione berlari ke arah Draco dan melepaskan gelayutan sang gadis kelelawar itu. Hermione merasa begitu tersiksa dengan semua ini. Dengan hubungan rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan jauh-jauh dari permukaan.

Seolah membaca pikiran Hermione, dengan sekali sentakan, Draco berhasil melepaskan gelayutan manja Pansy di lengannya. Gadis Slytherin bermuka anjing pug itu memberengut tak terima dan kembali berusaha untuk meraih lengan Draco—yang dengan segera di tepis oleh sang empunya lengan. Hermione sedikit tersenyum sekarang menyaksikannya, sementara Draco mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hermione—tanpa disadari oleh siswa-siswi yang turut mengantri disana, tentunya.

Untuk sejenak, Hermione benar-benar tak menyadari atmosfir di sekelilingnya. Perasaannya terasa menguap mengetahui Draco yang nampak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Bahkan ia tak sadar akan Ron yang kini kembali berkicau cerewet layaknya burung di sebelahnya.

"Banyak sekali PR Rune-nya," kata Ron cemas. "Esai sepanjang empat puluh senti, dua terjemahan, dan semua ini harus sudah selesai dibaca hari Rabu! Sayang sekali," Ron menguap.

"Tunggu saja giliranmu," balas Hermione sebal—yang kini mulai bisa menangkap setiap kicau sahabat Weasley-nya itu. "Pasti Professor Snape akan memberi kita banyak tugas,"

Blakk! Pintu ruang kelas menjeblak terbuka ketika Hermione baru saja selesai dengan perkataannya. 'Hampir saja,' batinnya lega—memeluk buku-bukunya semakin erat di dada.

Professor Snape melangkah ke koridor, wajah dinginnya seperti biasa dibingkai dua tirai rambut hitam berminyak di kepalanya. Antrean yang tadinya ramai, seketika sunyi senyap.

"Masuk," katanya datar tanpa ekspresi. "Apa yang kalian tunggu?!" Bentaknya kemudian setelah merasa tak ada sama sekali yang bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Seketika semua anak di koridor itu segera berhamburan masuk dengan langkah tergesa-gesa diiringi perasaan takut di hati mereka. Maklum, guru killer.

Hermione memandang ke sekeliling ruangan ketika berjalan masuk. Pengaruh kepribadian Professor Snape sudah langsung terasa. Ruangan itu nampak lebih suram dari biasanya lantaran gorden-gorden jendela yang ditutup—ditambah ruangan tersebut yang hanya diterangai cahaya lilin yang berpendar sayu di bawah naungan wadahnya. Gambar-gambar baru terlihat menghiasi dinding, banyak diantaranya memperlihatkan orang-orang yang kelihatannya sedang kesakitan. Ada yang dengan luka-luka mengerikan ataupun bagian-bagian tubuh yang berubah bentuk menjadi aneh-aneh. Hermione berjengit memerhatikan isi ruangan itu.

Tak ada yang buka suara ketika mereka semua duduk, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka masih ada yang memandangi gambar-gambar menyeramkan itu dengan antusias. Lain halnya dengan Draco yang lebih memilih untuk bersikap apatis.

"Aku belum menyuruh kalian mengeluarkan buku," ujar Snape sembari menutup pintu dan mulai bergerak untuk menghadapi kelasnya dari belakang mejanya—dengan jubah hitam legam yang berkibar tatkala ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah.

Hermione buru-buru menjatuhkan kembali buku 'Menghadapi Musuh Tak Berwajah' miliknya ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku mau bicara kepada kalian dan menginginkan perhatian penuh kalian," mata hitam Severus Snape menjelajahi wajah-wajah yang hadir dalam kelasnya—yang berhenti sepersekian detik lebih lama saat memandangi wajah Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy menyeringai di meja seberang.

"Kalian sudah diajar lima guru untuk pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam sejauh ini, kalau aku tak salah," ucap Professor Snape dengan nada lambat-lambat.

'Kalau kau tak salah? Cih! Padahal kau mengawasi mereka datang dan pergi, Snape—berharap berikutnya adalah giliranmu,' Harry membatin berang.

"Tentu saja guru-guru ini semua punya metode dan prioritas masing-masing. Mempertimbangkan kekacauan ini, aku heran melihat begitu banyak dari kalian yang bisa lulus OWL dalam pelajaran ini," Snape nampak mencibir dari sudut bibirnya. "Tapi aku akan lebih heran lagi jika kalian berhasil melaksanakan tugas-tugas NEWT yang tentu akan jauh lebih sulit," sambungnya lagi masih dengan nada dingin.

Professor Snape kemudian berjalan ke pinggir ruangan. Sekarang ia memelankan volume suaranya. Membuat Draco menajamkan telinganya mendengarkan kata demi kata yang terlontar dari Professor favoritnya itu. Semua murid menjulurkan leher agar masih bisa melihatnya.

"Ilmu Hitam," ujar Professor Snape. "Ada banyak jenisnya. Bervariasi, selalu berubah, dan abadi. Melawannya seperti seolah-olah melawan monster berkepala banyak—yang setiap kali satu leher berhasil ditebas, maka akan muncul kepala baru yang lebih ganas dan lebih pintar dibanding sebelumnya. Kalian melawan sesuatu yang tidak pasti, bermutasi, dan tak terkalahkan," jelas Professor Snape panjang lebar dengan tempo lambat dan mencekam—semakin mendominasi aura negatif di ruangan itu.

Draco Malfoy duduk dengan gelisah ditempatnya kendati ia memerhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh—menyimak dengan berbagai perasaan yang ganjal. Ia memikirkan nasibnya yang kini terombang-ambing di bawah kendali sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Sungguh ini membuatnya frustrasi. Ini bukan hanya sekadar mengenai nyawa orang tuanya, tapi juga mengenai berbagai hal—termasuk Hermione Granger salah satunya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Hermione yang sibuk mencatat pelajaran dari Professor Snape dengan serius. Draco tersenyum masam. Sinar kelabunya sama sekali tak memancarkan kebebasan. Melainkan menyiratkan beban yang begitu beratnya untuk ditanggung seorang diri bagi remaja berusia enam belas tahun sepertinya.

-OoOoO-

"Tak masalah," sahut Harry asal, sementara atensi emeraldnya sibuk meneliti asrama Slytherin di peta perampok yang dipegangnya—mencari-cari keberadaan Draco. Sungguh ia sudah merasa sangat curiga terhadap Draco, yang menurutnya adalah seorang pelahap maut.

"Hey! Dia tak ada di tempat tidurnya!" Ujar Harry heboh. Ron tidak menjawab, dia terlalu sibuk membuka hadiah-hadiah natalnya—dan dari waktu ke waktu ia berseru girang. Sementara Hermione dengan secepat kilat memandangi Harry, tatkala telinganya mendengar nama Draco disebutkan. Namun ia memilih diam—menunggu perkataan Harry selanjutnya.

"Bagus-bagus tahun ini!" ujar Ron bersemangat sembari mengangkat arloji emas berat dengan simbol-simbol aneh di sekeliling tepi lingkarannya dan bintang-bintang mungil yang bergerak alih-alih jarum jam. "Lihat! Hadiah yang diberikan Mum dan Dad kepadaku! Wah ini sungguh mengasyikkan—apalagi tahun depan, aku sudah akil balig. Tentu akan lebih dari ini!" Wajah Ron berseri-seri.

"Yah, keren," gumam Harry, sekilas melirik arloji baru milik Ron sebelum kembali meneliti peta perampoknya dengan lebih cermat. Semenjak tadi ia mencari-cari keberadaan pemuda pirang platina itu—berharap dapat memergokinya sewaktu-waktu saat ia berbuat hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Dan diam-diam Hermione ternyata ikut melirik-lirik peta Harry melalui ekor matanya.

'Dimana Draco? Harry tak melihatnya di kamar ataupun di ruang rekreasi Sytherin. Ia tak ada di dekat Professor Snape yang sekarang tengah duduk dalam kantornya, dia tidak ada di toilet manapun ataupun di rumah sakit. Dimana kau, Draco?' Hermione membatin cemas.

"Mau?" Tawar Ron kepada Harry dan Hermione dengan mulut penuh. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak coklat kuali. Harry menggeleng di tengah keseriusannya memandangi peta perampok miliknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Hermione sopan. Ron mengangkat bahunya kemudian kembali mengunyah coklat-coklat yang sudah dibukanya.

"Malfoy pergi lagi!" Seru Harry tiba-tiba—yang tentu saja mengejutkan Hermione dan menambah kadar kecemasan di dasar hatinya.

Hermione berdiri dari sofa depan perapian.

"Heeiiey 'Miouwne! Kwau mauww kwemwanaa?" Tegur Ron dengan mulut penuh makanan. Harry menatap Hermione seolah-olah mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama terhadap sahabat perempuannya itu.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, ada sedikit urusan yang harus ku selesaikan," jawab Hermione dengan segurat senyum tipis membingkai wajahnya—yang nampak terpaksa. Hermione setengah berlari menuju lubang lukisan.

"Hey 'Mione! Tapi ini sudah hampir masuk jam malam!" Teriak Harry dari kejauhan. Hermione hanya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hanya sebentar, Harry! Lagipula aku prefek!" Hermione balas berteriak. Punggungnya kemudian menghilang dibalik lubang lukisan nyonya gemuk.

"Hmm, tidakkah kau merasa aneh dengan Hermione akhir-akhir ini, Ron?" Harry menoleh ke arah Ron yang kini telah berhasil menelan sisa camilan di mulutnya. Pemuda bermarga Weasley itu hanya mengangkat bahu bingung menanggapi.

"Apakah kira-kira ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy?" Mata Ron membeliak mendengarnya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin Harry! Pemuda musang itu? Hermione? Oh, pasti rambut keriting Bellatrix sudah di rebonding kalau itu sampai terjadi!" Ron mendecakkan lidah sembari kembali membuka bungkusan coklat kodok di hadapannya.

-OoOoO-

Kaki-kaki reniknya menggema di sepanjang lorong-lorong koridor sepi. Bulan keperakan dari balik jendela tampak lebih menyeramkan di sela-sela rerimbunan dedaunan lebat yang seolah-olah bisa menerkammu sewaktu-waktu. Tapi Hermione tidak peduli, ia harus menemukan Draco Malfoy secepatnya. Jujur saja, semenjak tadi perasaannya diliputi rasa khawatir yang luar biasa.

"Draco, kau dimana sih?" Hermione bergumam cemas. Garis-garis di wajahnya nampak jelas—mewakili perasaannya yang tengah diliputi gundah gulana. Manik hazelnya menyusuri setiap sisi dan sudut-sudut koridor sepi itu berharap dapat menemukan sejumput rambut pirang platina sang kekasih pujaan hati. Bahkan tak terasa kakinya kini telah membawanya ke menara barat Hogwarts—menara Astronomi.

"Hermione," seseorang di belakangnya memanggilnya. Hermione mengenali suara itu. Sesegera mungkin ia berbalik dan hatinya seketika itu juga melonjak-lonjak gembira. Draco Malfoy—orang yang dicari-carinya akhirnya muncul di hadapan mata. Hermione berjalan cepat-cepat ke arahnya dan segera menghambur dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Ia memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Namun ada yang janggal.

Aneh.

Draco tak seperti biasanya. Ia tak nampak mendominasi kali ini—justru dapat dikatakan pasif. Ia memeluk Hermione dengan kaku, tak ada nilai kehidupan yang terbersit di atensi kelabunya—seolah-olah kenangan kelam tengah menggerogoti pikirannya. Merasakan keanehan itu, Hermione mendongak memandangi wajah tirus Draco yang semakin menipis. Tangan mungilnya menangkup wajah Draco. Dalam jarak yang sedekat itu, Hermione dapat dengan jelas melihat lingkaran hitam yang membingkai manik kelabu sang kekasih hati.

Draco berusaha tersenyum seperti biasanya—yang sayangnya justru tak terlihat berhasil sama sekali.

"Draco, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau kurang tidur? Atau kau baru saja menangis?" Hermione memandang intens tepat ke atensi kelabu Draco. Tangan mungilnya menyusuri setiap lekuk garis wajah Draco, membelai lembut rahang-rahang kokoh sang empunya. Namun Draco sama sekali tak bereaksi. Ia masih diam membatu—seolah-olah terkena mantra Petrificus Totalus.

"Draco, jawab aku!" Hermione setengah berteriak—menyebabkan suaranya bergema di ruangan sepi itu disaksikan oleh kerlap-kerlip bintang-bintang dan keangkuhan kelam sang rembulan perak. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Draco, berusaha membuat pemuda itu membuka suara. Manik coklat madunya mulai nampak berkaca-kaca. Setetes kristal bening meluncur setelahnya. "Ayo jawab aku, Draco," Hermione mulai menangis sesenggukan sembari masih terus memegangi bahu kokok Draco.

Draco memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain—menolak bertemu pandang dengan hazel yang selama ini begitu menyita pikirannya. Hermione membimbing wajah Draco untuk kembali menatapnya. Masih tak ada jawaban. Hanya pandangan kosong tanpa ekspresi yang ia dapatkan.

"Kumohon jawab aku, Malfoy!" Raung Hermione.

Deg! Hermione kembali menyebutnya nama belakangnya. Yang berarti, ia benar-benar telah berada di puncak kesabarannya. Dengan perlahan jari-jari pucat Draco mengusap lembut pipi Hermione yang dialiri air mata bak alir sungai yang mengalir deras itu.

Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan Hermione tatkala jemari pucat Draco menyentuh epidermis kulitnya.

"Harry benar, 'Mione," ucap Draco lamat-lamat. Hermione memicingkan matanya.

"Ap—apa mak—sudmu, Draco?" Hermione tak mau berpikir negatif dulu. Ia masih menyimpan harapan bahwa Draco bukanlah seoarang Pelahap Maut seperti yang diasumsikan Harry.

"Kau tahu maksudku," Draco menunduk dalam diam.

Deg! Hermione membatu ditempatnya—bagai terhantam godam tepat di ulu hatinya. Sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan. Ia menatap nanar ke arah Draco. Ia tak memercayainya sama sekali dan karena ia memang tak mau memercayainya! Ia pasti salah dengar. Yah, ia pasti salah dengar. Berulang kali ia berusaha untuk menyakini dirinya sendiri.

"Draco, kumohon katakan bahwa ini semua tidak benar. Kau bohong kan? Kumohon Draco, tolong jangan bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini," cecar Hermione yang sudah semakin tak sanggup membendung air mata yang satu persatu kini mulai kembali menerobos benteng pertahanannya. Ia mulai terisak dalam diam.

"Aku serius, 'Mione. Aku—aku memang seorang pelahap maut sekarang," sesal Draco. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dengan segera pasukan kristal semakin membanjiri wajah cantik Hermione. "Tenanglah, jangan menangis. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku melakukan ini semua demi kedua orangtuaku, aku tak mau kehilangan mereka. Tolong maafkan aku, 'Mione," Draco menatap pilu ke arah Hermione.

"Bagaimana kau dengan seenaknya bisa menyuruhku jangan menangis dan tidak mencemaskanmu, bodoh?! Kau akan baik-baik saja? Cih! Itu hanya omong kosong belaka, Draco," Hermione berkata garang.

"Aku—aku terpaksa Hermione. Aku sudah tak memiliki pilihan," ucap Draco putus asa.

"Kau salah, Draco. Kau salah," Hermione terisak. "Setiap orang pasti punya pilihan—termasuk kau! Kumohon, menyebranglah ke pihak kami. Menyebranglah ke pihak yang benar, Draco. Aku yakin Orde pasti bisa menjaga keluargamu,"

Tak terasa setetes air mata ikut mengalir di wajah pucat Draco.

"Aku janji, aku akan baik-baik saja, 'Mione," Draco membelai lembut surai coklat Hermione yang tertiup-tiup angin malam yang dingin. Hermione tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Dan Draco tiba-tiba memeluknya erat sekali. Meletakkan kepala Hermione di dada bidangnya. Hermione dapat dengan jelas mendengar gemuruh kesedihan di dada Draco.

Gadis itu mendongak, masih dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Draco menatapnya lekat-lekat. Menangkup wajah cantik Hermione dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Semakin lama, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Hermione. Embusan napas mereka beradu dengan deru angin malam yang berhembus dalam kekalutan kedua insan anak manusia.

Hermione memejamkan matanya perlahan dan merasakan bibir dingin Draco mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Draco terhadapnya. Ia menikmati segala sensasi yang disebabkan Draco. Ia mencintai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Draco Malfoy.

Bibir mereka saling melumat, seakan tak ada lagi hari esok bagi mereka. Draco menggigit pelan bibir gadisnya, meminta izin untuk masuk dan menjelajahi setiap jengkal mulut gadis Gryffindor itu. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Hermione membuka mulutnya sedikit—membiarkan Draco mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya. Membiarkan lidah mereka beradu dalam mulut milik Hermione. Air mata masih mengalir dari mata Hermione yang terpejam. Hatinya begitu sakit bagai teriris sembilu—begitupun dengan Draco.

Beberapa menit akhirnya berlalu dengan tempo yang terasa begitu cepat bagi sepasang kekasih itu. Draco melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya terengah-engah. Pasokan udara di sekelilingnya serasa tak cukup untuk mengisi rongga dada mereka yang begitu sesak dengan perasaan masing-masing.

"Besok, aku harus pergi 'Mione. Aku harus meninggalkan Hogwarts bersama beberapa anak Slytherin lainnya. Tapi itu tak berarti bahwa aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu," ujar draco sedih. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya makin nampak jelas di bawah langit malam yang bermandikan cahaya bulan.

"Aku janji, Hermione. Aku janji aku akan kembali untukmu. Dan kau juga harus berjanji akan bersedia menungguku," Draco mengusap lembut pipi Hermione.

"_Always, Draco. Always waiting for you_. _I love you, Draco_" bisik Hermione dalam isak tangisnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka. Dan ia tak tahu apakah di hari-hari selanjutnya ia akan kembali dipertemukan dengan Draco atau tidak sama sekali. Meskipun begitu, ia tahu bahwa hatinya hanya akan selalu milik Draco Malfoy seorang sampai kapan pun.

Draco kembali menciumi bibirnya. "_I love you too, my Hermione_," balas Draco di sela-sela ciumannya. Tangannya menyusup ke jemari mungil Hermione. Meletakkan sesuatu disana—yang Hermione tak tahu apa itu. Ia melepas ciumannya dan menatap Hermione dengan pandangan yang tak terpetakan dengan apapun.

"Sampai jumpa, Hermione," ujar Draco pelan.

"Kau juga, Draco. Tepati janji kita," ucap Hermione setengah berbisik. Draco tersenyum tipis menanggapi lalu kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Hermione, setelah sebelumnya menoleh dengan raut wajah teramat sedih. Hermione terisak di tempatnya, menyaksikan sang belahan jiwanya pergi darinya.

'Ini hanya sementara, Hermione. Sementara. Draco akan kembali untukmu, cepat atau lambat,' Hermione membatin berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba titik kesadarannya kembali menariknya ke permukaann. Ia memandangi tangannya. Disana, sepucuk surat dengan amplop cantik dan manis tergeletak. Ia mengangkatnya, mensejajarkannya dengan dadanya.

Dengan perlahan tangan mungilnya mulai bergerak membuka amplop dengan pita hijau yang berpendar itu. Hati-hati, Hermione mulai membuka lipatan surat tersebut dan membaca isinya dengan fokus.

_**Dear Hermione Granger,**_

_**I'm so glad we are over ...**_

_**I hate you so much, mudblood ...**_

_**Mudblood, I never loved you ...**_

_**When we were together, I never loved you ...**_

_**The first time I saw you, I know I was going to hate you ...**_

_**I just want you to know before I leave ...**_

_**With hates,**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

Deg! Hermione baru saja merasa ulu hatinya tertohok oleh duri tak kasat mata setelah membaca surat itu. Dadanya sesak bergumul dengan gemuruh yang siap memporak-poranda setiap jengkal hatinya. Sakit, peri, dan pedih. Tiga kata yang menggambarkan perasaan Hermione sekarang. Perasaan yang ia yakin tak dapat disembuhkan oleh apapun. Perasaan yang ia yakin akan menyisakan luka menganga di relung terdalam hatinya. Perasaan yang tak mungkin dihapus begitu saja. Karena Hermione tahu, hatinya telah berkhianat. Hatinya berkhianat padanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sosok yang teramat ia cintai selama ini akan setega itu terhadapnya. Air mata bercucuran dari balik kelopak hazelnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam surat itu erat.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa di raganya, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa menangisi ini semua sepuas hatinya. Satu tempat yang ia pikirkan. Toilet anak perempuan.

Dengan langkah terengah-engah, ia masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan yang sangat jarang dikunjungi itu. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan tangisnya. Namun sia-sia saja, tangisnya pecah seketika. Menggema di dalam ruangan sepi itu. Matanya tak lagi jernih. Sembab, berair, dan merah. Surai coklatnya nampak kusut masai. Keadaan gadis itu benar-benar kacau sekarang. Ia masih menangis sesenggukan sampai sebuah suara cempreng menyapanya.

"Mengapa menangis?" Tanya Moaning Myrtle yang tiba-tiba muncul keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet. Hermione hanya mendongak menatapnya—tak menyahut.

"Jangan menangis, anak manis. Kau kelihatan jelek seperti itu," Myrtle terkikik pelan dengan suara khasnya. "Eh, apa itu?" Myrtle menunjuk sesuatu di bawah kaki Hermione. Dengan segera Hermione mengikuti arah pandangnya dan mendapati selembar—surat? Tidak, tidak itu hanya nampak seperti catatan kecil.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hermione meraih sesuatu—yang entah apa itu. Ia membuka lipatannya dan tercengang begitu mengetahui itu adalah sebuah catatan—mengapa bisa ia tak melihatnya di dalam amplop tadi?

Dengan setengah was-was, Hermione mulai membaca catatan itu perlahan. Takut bahwa itu akan semakin membuat hatinya terluka. Dengan lincah, atensinya mulai menyusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis disana.

_**Dear My Lovely HG,**_

_**I hope you read this note, before you read the letter ...**_

_**This is the code for the letter I gave you ...**_

_**I used this code just because I'm afraid if my father found it ...**_

_**Over - Together.**_

_**Hate - Love.**_

_**Mudblood - Baby.**_

_**Never - Always loving you always ...**_

_**Hope you understand, how I love u so much ...**_

_**Your Love,**_

_**DM.**_

Tangis Hermione kembali pecah seketika, setelah selesai membaca isi catatan tersebut. Bagaimanapun, ia telah salah sangka terhadap Draco. Mengapa dia bisa begitu ceroboh sampai tak melihat catatan penting itu? Untuk kali ini ia merasa bersyukur dengan hadirnya Myrtle di saat kesedihan melandanya. Yah pada akhirnya, satu hal yang bisa ia tahu. Draco benar-benar mencintainya melebihi dari apapun. Cinta mereka akan selalu abadi –tak lapuk dimakan waktu. Sampai kapanpun Hermione Granger akan selalu mencintai Draco Malfoy—begitupun sebaliknya. Yah, Hermione akan dengan sabar menunggu. Menunggu sang Pangeran Hati menjemput kembali hatinya yang sama sekali tak dapat dimiliki oleh siapapun, terkecuali Draco Malfoy seorang.

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict saya ini :D ... Terima kasih pula bagi yang sudah mengapresiasi fict oneshot saya sebelumnya 'Love Lika a Book, Baby!' :) (buat readers yg nanyain sekuel, saya belum tahu apakah fict itu akan ada sekuelnya atau nggak .-.) Dan tak terlupa juga untuk pembaca setia fict multi-chap saya 'My Blood is Ferret' yang selama dua minggu ini terpaksa absen untuk update (saya usahakan mulai minggu depan, MBiF akan kembali di-update per pekan seperti biasanya) ... ^^**

**Review dari kalian sangatlah berharga bagi author ... setiap review akan membuat author sangat senang dan semangat menulis hingga menghasilkan karya-karya lainnya.**

**So, mind to review? ^^**

***keep read and review , guys! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signed,**

**Miss Lovegood.**

**(15 Juni, 2013-10.27 pm)**


End file.
